Eleventh Doctor Drabbles
by FandomSavedMe
Summary: From my tumblr roleplay account, eleven-outoften.
1. Encourage

"Doctor, I don't like this." Clara said, grabbing his hand. "Maybe we should go back to the TARDIS."

"Clara, you've seen stranger! Remember Akahten? You weren't frightened by strange looking people then. We didn't go back to the TARDIS then and we shan't now. Look, there's a little shop. I love a little shop, don't you? Lets go buy something. You can do it." The Doctor squeezed her hand to comfort her, then led her through the crowd toward the little shop.

"But this is Earth, and these things aren't humans. I don't like it." Clara continued as the Doctor dragged her along. "They're using human buildings, human inventions, but they're not humans. They've stolen our planet."

"Oh, Clara." The Doctor stopped and turned to face her. "Listen. Over the course of time, the human race turns to the stars because they cannot fit on their planet anymore. They spread throughout the galaxies, and of course, they…intermingle. And are rather prolific. Each of these 'things' has probably got some human in them. Maybe some of them are your friends' so-many-great-grandchildren. You don't need to be scared. They know what humans looked like, and when they look at you and I, they'll think highly of your parentage because you look so purely human. These Earth dwellers will look up to you Clara. You've got nothing to worry about you beautiful human, you." He looked in her eyes in his searching way, serious, for a moment. Then his countenance changed and he grinned like a child. "Now lets go look at the little shop!"


	2. Defend

"Doctor! Watch out!"

The Doctor ducked just in time as a soldier sliced at where his neck would have been. He spun around and tried to parry the next blow with his stick. He wasn't exactly sure how he'd gotten himself and Clara into this mess, but well, one thing led to another and here he was, fending off two or three or five Spaniards with a tree branch somewhere in France. Another had his arms around Clara's waist, and the Doctor could tell he was making her uncomfortable.

Two of the Spaniards rushed at him, and he smacked their swords aside. Another came at him-this one had been relentless-but this time the branch and blade collided the latter snapped. Defeated, the Spaniard threw down the half of his weapon and stalked off. His comrades kept fighting, and a lucky slip of his arm sent the Doctor's stick to make contact with one of the helmets, knocking the man unconscious. The remaining two came at him, but they began to tire while the Doctor laughed at them, viewing the fight as play. One tired and gave up, and the other passed out from exhaustion. When the last man fell over, the Doctor turned on the man holding Clara.

He tightened his grip and the Doctor heard her groan. "Let. My. Friend. _Go._" he demanded, holding up his tree branch threateningly. The man was obviously a little frightened, but he was not tired as the others were, or weaponless. He shifted Clara to his left arm and held her tight, and unsheathed his sword with his right arm.

"Did I stutter? I said, let my friendgo, _now_, or I'll pry your dead fingers off of her myself." The Doctor feinted toward the man, who was now terrified. The Spaniard lowered his weapon and released Clara. The Doctor pulled her away from the man and hugged her. "You alright?" he murmured in her ear.

"Fine. He's got a tight grip." she replied, causing the Doctor to glare at the swordsman. Clara patted her friends back. "I'm alright, calm down."

"Let's go back to the TARDIS."

"Alright."

The Doctor led Clara past the defeated swordsman and through the woods to his blue box and took her inside. Only at the door of his ship did he drop his tree branch.


	3. Rain

"Oh, it's raining! Love the rain!" The Doctor said, peeking out of the TARDIS. "CLARA!? ARE YOU READY?" he yelled for her, since she'd run to her room to get something or other.

"Oh, jeez, Doctor, I'm right here." She tapped on his shoulder and he turned around.

"Hullo, Clara! Ready to go?" The Doctor said. "It's raining!"

"I heard you the first time. Yep, I'm ready, are you?" she laughed.

"Yes!" he grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the TARDIS into the wet outdoors. "Rain, rain, rain!" he sang, spinning around. She laughed at him, and he laughed too. "It's fun, Clara, dance in the rain."

"Only with a partner, my boy." She folded her arms and looked at him, dark eyes demanding he reply.

He stopped spinning. "Oh, um, Clara…" he took a step closer. "Would you…like to…dance? Um, with me?" He shoved his hands in his coat pockets and looked at the ground.

"Yes I would, Doctor." She smiled at him, and reached up to place a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her and pulled his hands back out. He took her empty hand with one of his, and the other…he just sort of waved it about, not sure what to do with himself. She shook her head, laughing softly, and took her hand from his shoulder to guide his to her side. Then she returned her hand to his shoulder and he led off. They danced about the park for a while, silently at first, looking into each other's eyes. Then they talked about small, meaningless things. A long time later they stopped waltzing and just swayed back and forth in place.

The Doctor kept glancing at Clara's mouth, and she was staring at him, waiting. He didn't do anything though, and she got impatient. "Oh, Doctor, just kiss me already." she said, then stood up on tiptoe to kiss him quickly.

When their lips touched, the Doctor was shocked at first, and almost pulled away out of habit. But he wanted to kiss her, so he kissed back, pulling her close to him. She reached up and ran her fingers through his hair, and he cupped his hand around her neck, just under her jaw, holding her lips to his.

When she pulled away, smiling, the Doctor smiled too. They didn't say anything, but grinned at each other, and then turned to walk off, to their original destination, side by side, happily.


	4. Nightmare

_NOOO! _The Doctor woke up in a cold sweat, calling out. He'd just relived bits of the Time War, the worst bits, as well as losing…so many people…so…many…_no!_ He looked around his bedroom, the shadows shifting into faces and monsters and he just felt so…small. An image of the Master dying flashed before his eyes, and he grabbed his head, the heels of his hands pressing into his temples, his fingers pulling at his hair. "NO!" he yelled, at all the dreams.

In a room nearby, the Doctor's yell woke Clara. She sat upright in her bed, listening. She heard more noises of agony coming from the Timelord's bedroom, so she threw off her covers and ran out, down the hallway, and shoved the door open. The light from the hall was enough to illuminate the Doctor's tortured face. "Doctor, are you- oh, you're not alright." Clara said, and she rushed up to his bed. She put her small hands over his, and he opened his eyes. His face was like an abused puppy's, begging for mercy. His eyes searched her's frantically, looking for something-she couldn't tell you what. His hurting face made her want to cry, but she knew this was her time to be strong for him. She climbed up on the bed next to him, and wrapped her arm around his shoulder, pulling him close to her. She began to sing a lullaby, and he started to relax. He rested his head on her shoulder, and she laid her cheek on his hair. He flinched every once in a while, at some horrid memory or other, but she stroked his arm with her free hand and it calmed him down. "Listen, Doctor." she said in a soft, comforting voice. "I don't know how much of this will actually make it in your head right now, but I just want to say you're the most amazing thing that's ever happened to me. You're brilliant, and maybe I don't know everything that's troubling you right now but I do know that it's in the past… Funny word to use around a Timelord, 'past'… But it's happened, and probably for the best, even if it hurts. I know your life's so much longer than mine, that you've lost so much more than me, but I know what loss feels like. And listen, maybe the loss hurts, but there is so much to gain, and the beautiful parts can soothe the pain, if you let it. Maybe I'm not the most beautiful part of your life, but please, let me try to fix you. It's okay to hurt. But it's so much better to be happy. Please, Doctor. I love you, my friend, and I don't want you to be sad."

The Doctor's mind had slowly begun to focus on her words instead of the awful, awful memories. He'd stopped flinching, and had relaxed completely, listening to her quiet voice. He held the hand that had been stroking his arm, squeezing it. She hadn't noticed the changes as they happened, but she slowly trailed off and when she'd run out of things to say, she noticed. She squeezed his hand back and smiled. She petted his hair with her other hand, instead of having it wrapped around his shoulder.

Hours later, Clara woke up, lying on her back on the Doctor's bed, legs still dangling over the edge. He'd apparently been up for a while, and she could smell burning bacon from the TARDIS kitchen. She smiled. Everything was back to normal. Except the Doctor cooking breakfast, but that eccentric old man did silly things all the time. She stood up and strolled toward the kitchen, looking for her Timelord friend.


	5. Break

"Rose, get me to the TARDIS, please." The Doctor asked, covering his stomach with both arms. The poison was settling in. He could feel it moving through his veins…

"Yeah, Dad." Rose put her arm around her father and helped him walk back to his blue box, but he hardly noticed because his vision was going blurry. Rose thought this was just a normal regeneration, she was even slightly excited to watch it and be the first to see her father's new face. But stumbling along next to her was a dying man. The Timelord would not make it to regeneration, the poison would kill him during that vulnerable time, and he'd be dead. He asked her to take him to the TARDIS not to be safe and near her time energy, but because if he could choose his death bed, it would be her console room.

Rose pulled the TARDIS doors open and dragged her father the last few feet inside. "Rose." he said, quieter than before, reaching toward her. "Rose, tell your mother I love her and I'm sorry. Send messages, please, telling everyone what happened. I need them to know. Amy and Rory, and Clara, and Jack, and Martha, and Donna, and Rose…" his voice grew weaker. "Everyone. Please. And Rose, I-" his sentence was cut short as he choked and convulsed then relaxed against the floor of the console room, dead.

Rose stared at her father, expecting him to begin to regenerate. His skin glowed for a short moment right after he died, then faded. She waited a few moments before she realised he was really, truly gone. "No, Dad! No! Come back!" She hugged his limp form and sobbed for hours, until her mother materialised with her vortex manipulater a few feet away. Then River sent her daughter to her room, so she could rest and so the wife could mourn the husband in peace.


	6. Heal

"Alivia, we were walking to Tesco's. Hardly a dangerous trip. But here you are, bruised and bleeding. What am I to do with you?" The Doctor chided, wiping blood from Alivia's scraped knees.

"There was an invisible rock, it's not my fault!" Alivia protested, grinning.

"Dear me, Alivia, you need to look more carefully next time!" he joked, grinning equally as wide. He pulled out some medicine and rubbed the salve on her cuts. It made his fingers tingle, just like it would make her knees do. It was the special nanogenes looking for any imperfection to heal. The micro-robots would 'die' when they'd finished their job, and the tingling in his fingertips faded quickly. Alivia's knees quickly regained the layers of skin that had been lost, and the Doctor laughed at Alivia's shocked face as she watched her knees heal as if by magic.


	7. Protect

"AMY!"

"_WHAT,_ Doctor?!"

"Look, it's me!" He told his ginger when she'd caught up to him on the bridge, pointing to a man below with a different ginger. "And Donna!"

"Where?" Amy said, looking, but not seeing her raggedy man.

"There. With the spikey hair. Different face, Amy. The ginger's Donna. I wonder where we're going. I can't exactly remember."

"Oh, that one?"

"Yeah. That's the one."

"Who's that guy following you?" Amy asked, pointing at a greasy looking man trailing a few feet behind the past Doctor and his friend.

"Oi, I dunno."

"Doesn't look very nice."

"Let's go see what he's doing."

"Whatever you say." Amy sighed, following the Doctor, who had already started off. The two walked quickly to catch up to the mystery man. They trailed him at about the same distance that he trailed the past Doctor. The other Doctor and Donna turned onto a less busy road, walking toward, the Doctor remembered now, Donna's mother's home. The strange man kept to the shadows as he followed… It seemed now that the Doctor and Donna were his prey. Amy and her Doctor got closer, and then they could hear what the man was muttering. "Little Timelord, happy Timelord, friendly Timelord, special Timelord, tasty Timelord. Tasty, tasty Timelord. Yummy Timelord's friend, too."

"Doctor." Amy said, stopping in her tracks and grabbing his arm, eyes wide.

"I heard." the Doctor replied seriously. "We've got to stop him. But how?"

"Let's do this the quick way." Amy made a quick motion and before the Doctor realised what she was doing, she shot her tiny gun, hitting the man and knocking him over. The Doctor and Amy looked at each other, then rushed up to the man. The other Doctor and his companion had made it inside their destination house, and possibly hadn't heard the gunshot.

The Doctor knelt down by the man that wasn't a man. He whipped out his sonic and scanned the dying creature. "Weevil. Torchwood will be grateful you killed it."

"And you aren't?" Amy asked, folding her arms.

"Well you know how I feel about guns." the Doctor said, but one look at Amelia made him admit, "Yeah, okay. Thanks. But next time, aim better. It's not dead, it's dying."

"Sorry." Amy said, partly smug at making the Doctor admit he was grateful and partly repentant. They waited for a moment, but the weevil died quickly. They hid it in a bush for Torchwood to find, then returned to the bridge


	8. Peppermint

"Doctor?" River whispered through the door.

"Come in, River." he called back. She opened the door and quietly stepped into his bedroom. He was sitting on his bed, reading with Amy's glasses. He closed his book when she came in, and set it down beside him. He took off the glasses and stuck them in his pocket. "What is it?" he asked, noting the expression on his wife's face.

"I've got some news for you, Doctor."

"What is it, River?" The Doctor asked more insistently, getting nervous.

"Come to the console room and see, I've got a scan result pulled up in there." River said quietly, slipping back outside the door, expecting him to follow her. He did, quickly, and caught up to her in the hall just before she entered the console room. They walked in together.

River went past him to a screen facing away from the entrance and hesitated before showing him. "Please be calm about this, Doctor." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, then turned the screen so he could see it.

The Doctor's eyes skimmed over the results, growing wider. When he'd finished he looked up at her. "River, you're pregnant."

"Yes, Doctor. I'm sure you can tell why, both by the scan and your memories." She slipped her hand into one of his. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, River. Are you?" His entire face showed his concern. "Do you need to lie down? Do you need a drink? Would you like me to do anything for you?" He asked, wanting to help her as much as he could.

"I'm pregnant, not dying. I'm perfectly fine." She smiled at him, and he smiled back. The couple didn't speak any more words, but conversed with their eyes. The Doctor kissed River's forehead, then her lips. She kissed her husband back.


	9. Save

"Doctor, on your right!" Mirabelle called. The Doctor turned and saw a soldier pointing a gun at him, getting ready to fire. He had just enough time to reach over and grab the barrel of the gun and point it away, back at the enemy. The bullet hit one of the cannon men, and he fell. The soldier who pulled the trigger stopped to reload, and was shot by one of the revolutionaries. He slumped against the barricade, dead. The Doctor looked at him for a second, then turned to see gunmen in the enemy flank aiming in Mirabelle's general direction. "Mirabelle, get down!" She ducked and the bullets flew harmlessly above her head, lodging in the wood around her. When she looked up, they made eye contact, and half grinned at each other, then turned back to the soldiers around them and continued to fight.


	10. Comfort

"River!" The Doctor said, barging into her room. "River?" he repeated when he saw her lying on her bed, crying.

She sat up and wiped her eyes. "Yes, Doctor?"

"What's wrong?" he asked, walking in, closer, and sitting down across from her. "Don't lie to me."

River hiccuped from crying, and sighed. "I guess its no use hiding the damage now."

"It's not."

"Well, fine then. Sometimes I just- I think about how every time I see you is one time closer to- to the last time…" She covered her face with her hands. The Doctor leaned over and put his hands over hers. She let her hands drop and he held them.

"Listen, River. I know it's hard. It's the same way for me, and I know how awful it feels. But I want you to remember when my face is different and I don't know you, remember that I will love you, that I have loved you, that I do love you. Remember the times we had. Remember the times we ran. And remember the times we sat in the TARDIS and talked. It might be hard, River, but I saw you- I saw you so brave. I saw you so beautiful. I saw you so good. And I loved you. From that day I loved you. And I love you now." The Doctor pulled River close to him and hugged her, her face pressed into his chest. She hugged him back and focused on breathing. He smelled good, and the beating of his two hearts calmed her.


	11. Treat

"It seems rather strange, to think of you sitting through an entire meal at a restaurant, and not being attacked or something." Clara thought out loud. "But it's nice, to have a bit of normalcy."

The Doctor just laughed at her, and squeezed her hand. She grinned up at him. It started to rain. "Oh, dear. Here, you walk under the awning." he let go of her hand and walked around her, to take her other hand so she could walk where she could stay dry. A few moments later they had reached the door of the restaurant. The Doctor and Clara both went to open it at the same time, and they laughed at each other. "No, I'll open it."

"Alright, Doctor. I know it's no use arguing with you."

"You're right, it isn't, Clara." He liked to say her name so he said it often. He followed her inside, and ordered a table by the window so they could watch the rain. He loved the rain.

"You sit down first, so you can be closer to the window." Clara said, knowing he'd like that.

"Thanks!" He did, and grinned at her when she sat down. They talked a bit as they waited for their food to come. When it did, the Doctor ate quickly, as he always did, while Clara savoured it. He finished much before her, and talked while she ate. He kept eyeing her strawberries though, and when she finally noticed, she laughed and offered them to him. He declined, but she insisted, and like a child offered a cookie he took the fruit and ate it, grinning. When she finished her meal, they stayed seated to spend the quiet moments in each other's company. The bill came, and the Doctor paid, then the two got up and left the building, holding hands, to walk back to the TARDIS.


End file.
